familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Par For the Course
Par For the Course is the seventh episode of the sixth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on November 4, 1994. It was directed by Richard Correll and written by Gary M. Goodrich. Plot Carl's sharp-tongued boss, Capt. Marion Savage (Sherman Hemsley), invites him along on a golf outing. Of course, Urkel also gets invited by Savage to tag along (due to both of them being cheese fans), and the result is exactly what one would expect. Meanwhile, Harriette and Laura have it out when she starts coming in past curfew. The last straw came when Harriette showed up at a party, clad in a robe and curlers, to bring her daughter home. Synopsis Carl's boss, Captain Marion Savage, invites Steve for dinner and to play golf, much to Carl's chagrin. The next day, Caddy Urkel suspects that Savage is cheating in the game and tells Carl about it. This puts the portly cop in a serious dilemma in whether or not that he should tell his boss to stop gambling or tell Steve to buzz off. Meanwhile, Harriette and Laura have it out when she starts coming in past curfew. The last straw comes when Harriette shows up at a party, clad in a robe and hair curlers, absolutely humiliating Laura, who had lost track of time, and she takes Laura home. Laura is furious at Harriette for humiliating her in front of her friends. When Harriette grounds her for acting like a child, Laura angrily responds by not talking to her, and vowing to never forgive Harriette for what she did. The next day, she complains to Maxine about Harriette being too overprotective of her. Laura admits that Maxine's lucky that her mother doesn't butt into her life. However, an outraged Maxine sets Laura straight for her ungrateful attitude towards Harriette for caring about her well-being. She revealed that she came home from the party around 3:00, but her own parents didn't care that she came home late, and never bothered to acknowledge it or punish her. As a result, Maxine even admits she relates to Steve because his parents are like hers — neglectful and uncaring of their well-being. Before she leaves, she tells Laura that she would rather have Harriette as her mother because she would benefit from it. Maxine also wishes that Laura finds out what's it like to live with her uncaring parents, then she'll understand how lucky she is to have Harriette as a mother who cares about her. At the golf course, Carl eventually takes Steve's advice and tells Captain Savage to stop cheating at once. He's given a stern warning by his captain if he tells him to stop cheating again, he'll fire him. Later on, Laura apologizes to Harriette for her shallow nature and staying out past her curfew, and Harriette, feeling bad about humiliating Laura in front of her friends, apologizes for humiliating her, and compromises by extending her curfew to 30 minutes later. During the end credits, a frustrated Carl is at the golf course and he's still trying to hit the golf ball, but every golf club that Steve gives him fails. Urkel pulls out the one club that does the job. It turns out to be successful, and Carl high-fives Steve for that result. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Guest Recurring * Cherie Johnson as Maxine Johnson * Sherman Hemsley as Captain Marion Savage Trivia * Jaleel White who was reunite with Hemsley in the 1990 TV movie Camp Cucamonga (along with Full House/Fuller House star Candice Cameron Bure). * It is revealed by Maxine that like Steve Urkel's parents, her own parents are neglectful and uncaring about her well-being. Goofs * After Urkel hits the ball that bounces around the trees, the ball lands on the ground and disappears just before cutting to the next shot. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Six episodes Category:Season Six